User blog:Misry6/Pure Evil Discussion: Toy Story 4
So… the main reason why I reserved the discussion date for Toy Story 4 was because I was expecting Lotso to return as the main antagonist. Thankfully, he didn't, and it also turns out many of the fan theories about who's going to be the villain of the movie (Bo Peep, Ducky and Bunny) were wrong. The villain of the movie is Gabby Gabby, so I'll talk about her and why she ultimately doesn't make the cut for Pure Evil. Gabby Gabby was a vintage doll who was manufactured in the 1950s, around the same time Woody was manufactured. However, she was defective right out of the box, so she never had an owner. She was put on the shelf and never played with… for many, many years, waiting for the time where she could be played with by a child for the first time. When she finds Woody, she tries to take his voice box to replace her broken one so she can be loved by a kid, namely a girl named Harmony who comes to the Second Chance Antique Shop where her grandmother works and Gabby lived in, making her Freudian Excuse legitimate as to why she does what she does. Gabby also becomes a genuine friend with Forky, and they both talk often about her life as a toy. Eventually, during the film, Gabby convinces Woody to let her take his voice box so she can be loved by Harmony, making a deal that if Woody does so, then she will let him and Forky go. The procedure Woody goes through is a painless one, and Gabby gets Woody's voice box and allows him and Forky to leave, with both characters honoring their part of the deal. After that, Gabby is spotted by Harmony, who rejects her. However, she doesn't turn to hatred against toys or turns against the Bensons, but instead tells Woody he can have his voice box back, but he and Bo Peep comfort her, telling her that there are plenty of children out there who would want to play with her, and convince her to go with them to Bonnie, Woody's new owner. However, along the way, Gabby finds another girl who cries because she lost her parents. The other toys help her get noticed by the girl, who picks up Gabby and takes her home with the girl's parents. Aside from all of the redeeming qualities Gabby Gabby possesses as well as her understandable Freudian Excuse, she utterly fails the heinous standards compared to Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear. The procedure she gives Woody is a painless one, compared to Lotso who painfully abuses the toys he rules over, daily, in the Caterpillar Room, and who leaves Andy's toys to die in the incinerator at the dump after they saved his life. His backstory does not excuse what he does at all, unlike Gabby Gabby. Also, all she tries to do is steal Woody's voice box, while Lotso steals the toys' freedom and much further. The Bensons, including Vincent, don't count either, as all they do in the movie is what Gabby tells them to do (which aren't that cruel, either), and like her, they fail the heinous standards to Lotso. Laying the trap for the toys? That's bad, but not truly horrible like leaving someone to die in the furnace after they saved your life. In the endgame, no one counts. Category:Blog posts